Blind Date - The Pending White Day-
by Angel'sbabyblue
Summary: The two of them, have a 'slight' misunderstanding that created more than a 'slight' problems through years. My second story please read and review arigatou... Ja, Gbu
1. Girls

Hi, it's me again

I'd tried my best to writed this story here.

Still, I think I'd a grammar problems here, sorry about it.

Well, what we waiting for,

Let's start

Summary: I'll skip the characters introduction here ^^. This story take place when Ruu and Wanya had gone back to Planet Otto ( this part same like the previous story ) and Miyu stayed at Heiomachi town with her family who bought a big house there.

* * *

**Blind Date**

-the pending white day-

.

.

.

Chapter 1

-Girls-

.

.

Town of Heiomachi, afternoon. Sakura Gakuen, afternoon break ( I don't know the name of the school, so I just made it ^^ ) female division, cafeteria.

.

Aya, Nanami, Christine and Miyu were eating their lunch at a table that facing the school's garden at cafeteria. Since it's the female division, the whole cafeteria was full of female students, and today was a little special, because…

.

"Hey Miyu, will you tend The Sakura Gathering?" asked Nanami while chewing her lunch.

.

"Nope" she replied clearly with no interest with whatever The so called Sakura Gathering.

.

"But, why?" Nanami raised her eyebrow.

.

"Come on guys, it's useless. Why do we must attend that ridiculous event?" replied Miyu ignorant tone.

.

"Well you see, since our school was divided into 2 sector, male and female, we rarely meet boys at school, so the gathering was arranged for boys and girls to meet" Nanami explained about their school's tradition to her blonde friend.

.

"So, it's just a blind date I suppose"

.

"Not just that" Aya joined the conversation with spark at her eyes "It's hold at white day, don't you know what that's mean?" she asked.

.

"Um… no…" the girls just shaking their head confusedly.

.

"That's mean it's kind of romance ahead, like Romeo and Juliet"

.

"Come on Aya, how can you describes the gathering would be end like that" Miyu tried to protest her high spirited friend.

.

"Hey ofcourse it'll be like that, all of you know that for the previous periode, Christine got Nozomu as her couple and they ended in a relationship" as her name was mentioned by Aya, a pink shade appear at christine's cheek.

.

"Yeah, whatever" said miyu not bothered about it.

.

"Oh come on Miyu, it's just a gathering, let's go together" Nanami try to convince her friend.

.

"Absolutely nope, I'll pass that one" answered the stubborn one.

.

"Ooh so lovely, she still had her heart stucked into one man, how lucky Kanata is" Aya being deep inside her thought. Still with spark at her eyes and start writes on her notebook.

.

"Kanata?!" Miyu raise her tone "What's the connection with him? That idiot…" as she spoke that loud, whole of the cafeteria stared at her.

.

"Calm down Miyu-chan" Christine try to Soothe Miyu.

.

"I always curious since 2 years ago, you keep called him idiot, baka or pathetic. Actually what's going on 2 years ago?" asked Nanami leaning her ear to Miyu full with curiosity.

.

"Well, you see…"

.

Flash back

.

_2 years ago, 14 february. They were on their 3__rd__ year at junior high._

.

_Miyu and Kanata had a good relation back then. Although they not in a relationship yet. Everybody know that they loves each other._

.

_Since today was valentine day, Miyu ran towards Saionji temple on early morning before gone to school, she can't wait to give her chocolate to Kanata, which took the whole night to made._

.

_While she pass a garden near Saionji temple, she catches a shadow of a familiar brunette boy, she stop immediately. Well, she was right, it was Kanata but he's not alone. He has a company, Akira. Seems like she just arrived from America._

.

_Just before she about to greet them, she heard Kanata say "…yes, sure I'll loved it" with red all over his face and Akira pat his head. Then Miyu just ran with tears to school and put the chocolate at Kanata's locker._

.

_As the prediction, Kanata got surrounded by girls. From he got to school even at break till after school._

.

_Miyu just enjoy the breeze at school roof when Kanata entered the roof. Though she didn't move an inch, she already knew that's Kanata. Because they usually met here after school._

.

"_Hey" Kanata start the conversation._

.

"_Hey" she reply still didn't moved nor she bother to turn her face._

.

"_I'd already ate your chocolate"_

.

"_So, what do you think?" she asked flatly._

.

"_Kind of… you know, disaster?" he teased her with a smirk on his face._

.

"_Oh, I see" again, a flat answer._

.

_Miyu's answer makes Kanata surprised._

.

"_Miyu, are you okay?" he then shake her shoulder._

.

"…" _she keep silent, still don't want look into his eyes._

.

"_Hey what's wrong with you?" he asked worriedly._

.

"_Nothing"_

.

"_You cannot lie to me"_

_.  
_

"_Yeah, there's something wrong with me!" she suddenly raised her tone and finally stared at Kanata._

_.  
_

"_Hey, calm down, will ya?" asked Kanata._

_.  
_

"_No! I'm not alright you know" tears start falling from her emerald eyes._

_.  
_

"_Don't cry, what's your problem? You can tell me" then he gently wipes her tears off with his hand, but Miyu push his hand aside._

_.  
_

"_You know, YOU are my problem" then she ran home still crying._

_.  
_

End of flashback.

.

"So, till today you never talk to him?" asked Christine as she gasped.

.

"Well, no. about a week after that day, we talk again, but when it's white day…"

.

Another flashback ( Miyu POV )

.

_I was about walked towards Saionji temple until I passed that garden again, and I saw another romantic scene. There, standing the two from before, Kanata and Akira._

_.  
_

_I saw with my own eyes that they were hug each other and Akira was crying. I certainly know that they were in love._

_.  
_

Back to present

.

"…after that day, we never talk to each other again"

.

"…" silence.

.

"WOW, there's quite a story, I must write that one" Aya break the silence and then write as quick as a flash of lighting at her notebook, while Miyu sighed and the other two just shakes their head.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

That's for chapter 1 –Girls-

I'll update chapter 2 as soon as possible ^^.

Review please

Arigatou…

Ja, Gbu

Next, chapter 2 –Boys-


	2. Boys

**Blind Date**

-the pending white day-

.

.

.

Chapter 2

-Boys-

.

.

Town of Heiomachi, afternoon. Sakura Gakuen, afternoon break, male division, roof top.

.

"Hey Kanata, you will tend The Sakura Gathering, will ya?" asked Santa to his brunette friend.

.

"Nope" he replied clearly.

.

"Huh, why?"

.

"Hello, why do I must attend that ridiculous event?"

.

"Well you see, since we entered senior high here, we rarely meet girls because the dividing division, so the gathering was arranged for boys and girls to meet"

.

"So, it's just a blind date I suppose"

.

"Perhaps, but it's still fun for coming though"

.

"Nope, I'll pass"

.

"Come on, at least you can come to accompany me, I just alone here" pleads Santa.

.

"Alone? Nozomu, you're not coming?" Kanata asked his blonde friend. Because, usually that blonde boy will come to any gathering happily.

.

"Nope, you know, I have a date with Christine. Well, it's a white day though, right?" replied the blonde boy.

.

"You see, Nozomu here, for the previous gathering, Nozomu got Christine as his couple and they ended in a relationship"

.

"Yeah, whatever" said Kanata not bothered about it nor like he is interested in this kind of stuff.

.

"Oh I see" Nozomu seem come with an idea "You still love Miyu-chi, am I wrong?"

.

"Miyu?!" Kanata raise his tone as he raise his eyebrow "What's the connection with her? That clumsy girl…"

.

"I was really curious, what happened with you two 2 years ago?" asked Santa.

.

"Well, you see…"

.

Flash back

.

_2 years ago, 14 february. Since today was valentine day, Kanata woke up early and get ready to school. He can't wait Miyu with her chocolate. While he was about gone to school, the bell door rang. He opened it, it's Akira there, she just arrived from America. Kanata welcomed her, and they had a little chat until it's time to go to school. Then they walked together and separated at school gate._

_.  
_

_All day from Kanata got to school even at break till after school. He got surrounded by girls which wanted to give him their chocolate which made him tired from running and hiding. Then he found Miyu's chocolate in his locker, he was very happy 'bout that. Then, when he got a chance, he gone to the school roof and found Miyu there. Well, they usually met there after school._

_.  
_

"_Hey" Kanata start the conversation._

_.  
_

"_Hey" she reply still didn't moved._

_.  
_

"_I'd already ate your chocolate"_

_.  
_

"_So, what do you think?" she asked flatly._

_.  
_

"_Kind of… you know, disaster?" he teased her._

_.  
_

"_Oh, I see"_

_.  
_

_Miyu's answer makes Kanata surprised._

_.  
_

"_Miyu, are you okay?" he then shake her shoulder._

_.  
_

"…" _she keep silent, still don't want look to his eyes._

_.  
_

"_Hey what's wrong with you?" he asked worriedly._

_.  
_

"_Nothing"_

_.  
_

"_You cannot lie to me"_

_.  
_

"_Yeah, there's something wrong with me!" she suddenly raised her tone and finally stared at Kanata._

_.  
_

"_Hey, calm down, will ya?" asked Kanata._

_.  
_

"_No! I'm not alright you know" tears start falling from her emerald eyes._

_.  
_

"_Don't cry, what's your problem? You can tell me" then he gently wipes her tears off with his hand, but Miyu pushed his hand aside._

_.  
_

"_You know, YOU are my problem" then she ran home still crying._

_.  
_

"_Why did she cried? And how can I was her problem?" Kanata thought._

_.  
_

End of flashback.

.

"So, you two got a fight?" asked Santa again.

.

"That situation last till today?" asked Nozomu.

.

"Nope, about a week after that day, we become normal, but when it's white day…"

.

Another flashback ( Kanata POV )

.

_Since it's white day, I walked towards Kouzuki's residence. When I reached the house gate. I saw a boy seem like one or two years older than us there, stand at front of Miyu's house. Then suddenly Miyu came out._

_.  
_

"_Hey" he greet her._

_.  
_

"_Aah, when did you come?" Miyu asked him with a wide smile on her face._

_.  
_

"_Just arrived. So, wanna go to some date?"_

_.  
_

"_Yeah, ofcourse darling. I'll change my dress first" _

_.  
_

_I saw that with my own eyes. It's really a heartbreaking. I thought she got a same feeling like me._

_.  
_

Back to present

.

"…after that day, we never talk to each other again"

.

"So you think that Miyu-chan has got a boyfriend?" asked Santa not believe.

.

"Ofcourse you idiot, she called him 'darling' didnt she?"

.

"Well, I don't know what to say, but to think that Miyu-chi was like that…" Nozomu think in a deep thought.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and so many flashback,

I'll update chapter 3 as soon as possible ^^.

Ja, Gbu

Next, chapter 3 –the pending white day-


	3. The pending White day

**Blind Date**

-the pending white day-

.

.

.

Chapter 3

- the pending white day -

.

.

Town of Heiomachi, afternoon. Sakura Gakuen, the Sakura gathering, school's hall.

.

"Oh, I can't believe myself. Why I'm here now…"

.

"Come on Miyu, stop grumbling" said Nanami to her grumbling blonde friend.

.

The three girls were attend the Sakura gathering. They are Aya, Nanami and Miyu. Aya wear a semi-formal black dress that end on her knee, Nanami wear a turtleneck long red dress. While Miyu wear a blue plain short dress with flowers ornament ( a/n : sorry for the lack dress describe )

.

"Yeah, just have some fun. Oh, there's a couple, I must check it out. See you later guys" Aya was gone for another story.

.

"Sigh, she always like that" Nanami sighed to her rushed friend.

.

"Nanami-chan, I think I'll just go home"

.

"What? Now? We're not having any fun yet" Nanami tone was raised at once.

.

"Hey, I think I just heard Nanami's voice from here" said a black haired boy.

.

"Huh?" Nanami look at that boy "Santa!"

.

"Hi there! Hey, is that you Miyu-chan?" asked Santa not believe his eyes.

.

"Yeah, it's me Santa. How have you been?" Miyu greeted her old friend. You can say they were an old friend because they never meet again after graduated from junior high. It's just because Miyu never come to any gathering.

.

"Miyu…" Miyu was stuned as she heard his voice. The voice that she missed so much. Then she look at the owner of that voice.

.

"Kanata…" she gasped. There, standing infront her a brunette haired boy with his amber eyes, look straight into her emerald eyes. Then silence overcome them. They see the past days at the other eyes, days that they spend together, days they become earth parent for baby Ruu, the days that they missed so much… there, the blonde girl and the brunette boy just stand in the silence, while another boys and girls get their couple.

.

"Okay, it seems that everyone has got couple right?" the announcer voice bring the two of them back to reality. They look around and found that everyone was become couples. Their friends also had their own couple. Aya with a good looking boy ( I think she try to get that boy for her next play ), while Nanami with an atheletic boy ( perhaps, boy of her dream ) and Santa with a cute girl ( don't even know how he can get her ^^ )

.

They look to each other again, it seems that they had a same thought. Since everyone else already got their own couple, that's mean they MUST become a couple, even if they didn't want to.

.

"Let's start the dance!" as the announcement to start the dance, the music begin. All of the couples dance except one. Miyu and Kanata still standing there, looked at each other. They're standing right in the middle of the Sakura hall. Meanwhile another couples round about them dance lively. They dance to the right and left following the music. ( a/n : Sorry I can't explained the dance better ) You know, there's a lot of dance step that take a lot of moves space. If there's someone that didn't move, they will ended to bumped into them. Well, it's happened here.

.

The couples around Kanata and Miyu accidentally bumped into them, that makes the gap between the two of them decrease, it's just about only 5 inches left. Then, when another couple bumped into them again ( actually bumped into Miyu ) Miyu ended to had her head at Kanata's chest.

.

"Sorry" the couple apologize for the bumped "By the way, you two looks great together" they added.

.

Miyu just realized their awkward position. She just about to pulled back when suddenly Kanata hug her.

.

"Hey, let me go" she tried to released herself, but Kanata tighten his arm.

.

"Nope, we must dance. Don't you see, peoples around us was looked at us strangely" Miyu look around… and Kanata was absolutely right, the other couples looked at them strangely because they were the only one who didn't dance. "Come on" then Kanata pulled her into the dance. While dancing, Miyu feel hesitated at first, but slowly but sure she enjoyed the dance. Not mention that Kanata was already enjoyed the dance from the very beginning.

.

"Ouch" suddenly Miyu got her feet collide.

.

"Hmph…" Kanata giggled.

.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" Miyu stared at him.

.

"Nothing, I just remembered you did something like this before"

.

"Well, did I?" she asked confusedly.

.

"Did you already forgot?" he asked back.

.

"Ow come on, I asked you, why did you asked me back?"

.

"Well, Cinderella story book, did that makes any sense?"

.

"Oh, you mean that one. Ofcourse I remember it"

.

"But you just don't any second ago"

.

"How can I forgot that one. We were really panic back then, we didn't even know that we were at Ruu's story book"

.

"More over me, suddenly I'd been asked to choose a girl to become my wife, and there at the dance party…" he stop for a while "…I saw you, the most beautiful girl" Miyu blushed a little. Then Kanata pushed her back a little and looked straight into her eyes.

.

"Miyu…"

.

"Kanata…" Miyu also look straight into Kanata's eyes. She feel so happy, because the man that she love so much was standing right before her, looked her with his warm amber eyes. But suddenly Miyu saw Akira's figure at Kanata's eyes, then she pulled back away.

.

"Miyu?" Kanata was being upset.

.

"Sorry Kanata, I'll just go home" and with that the blonde girl rushed outside the hall, left behind was the shocked brunette boy. But it not last long because he felt a warm liquid falling from Miyu's cheek to his hand.

.

"Miyu! He snaped back and pursue her out of the hall.

.

XXXXXXXXXX

.

'_What're you thinking? You such an idiot Miyu'_ the blonde girlthought while running with tears falling over her cheek. _'Even if you loves him, you can't own him. He belongs to Akira' _ she just run and run not paying attention to her surrounding, until…

.

"Miyu!" someone catch her hand.

.

"Uh oh, Kanata!" the two of them stop running and now they try to catch their breath. It seems that they'd running quite far from the Sakura Gakuen Hall, they're at the Sakura Gakuen garden now.

.

The garden was full by many beautiful flowers. The wind blow very gently and feel warm yet fresh. It feel very pleasant to be there. And the two teenagers were calm enough to starts another conversation.

.

"So, what did you mean by that?" Kanata asked after he feel relaxed and had catched his breath. He face her and look deep into her emerald eyes.

.

"Nothing" Miyu being stubborn "None of your business" she threw her face away. Kanata was really annoyed with Miyu's attitude. Then he pulled Miyu's head and beat it with his own head.

.

"Aw, what're you doing Kanata? It's hurt" she snarled at him while rubs her head "Ugh, I'm dizzy now"

.

"I don't get it, why did you really stubborn, yet your head were not as hard as I thought" Kanata try to stay calm and cool although his head was hurt as well ( a/n : I think this part of Kanata was really childish but it's really 'Kanata' ^^ ) "So, you still not telling me?"

.

"Nope" she stared at him "…and don't even dare to do THAT again!"

.

"Geez, why you were really stubborn!" said Kanata with a very annoying tone.

.

"Ow, you're really meanie" she was really annoyed and got really angry now "I can't believe myself that I was fall in love to you. You such an idiot!" Miyu didn't realized what she just said.

.

"You what?" Kanata was starled by her words.

.

"I said…" she feel more annoyed as Kanata seems not listening to what she just said and raise her tone "I CAN'T BELIEVED MYSELF THAT I WAS…" suddenly she realized what she was saying and blushed "…fall in love to you…" she said this part really weak that almost can't heard.

.

"Was that true?" Kanata put his hand on Miyu's shoulder "Miyu? Tell me, was that true?" he shaken it a bit.

.

'_Oh darn, what did I just said?!'_ Miyu fall into her own world _'Ow Miyu, you really are such an idiot, for what you told him about your true feeling? It's useless. You already promise to yourself that you will forget him'_

_.  
_

"Miyu! Hey, Miyu!" Kanata shake her shoulder that make the blonde back to reality.

.

"Just, just forget about it Kanata" she said and shaped a fake smile.

.

"How can I forget about it? You said that you were fall in love to me"

.

"That's not true! It's just… a joke. Yeah, it's just a joke!" she didn't know what to say "How can I fall in love to you while… while I HATE YOU!" suddenly her eyes was widen "Oh my, what did I just said?" she gasped on her own words and shut her mouth up with her palm.

.

"…is that so?" you can saw pain in Kanata's eyes. Miyu want to explain, but this time she didn't dare to open her mouth since it's already 2 times that her mouth said anything that she didn't want to.

.

"But Miyu, I love you" Kanata's words make Miyu shock and pulled her palm off and open her mouth, not believed for what she just heard _'What did he just said?'_

_.  
_

"What did you just said, Kanata?" finally her voice come out "You what?"

.

"I love you Miyu. I do love you for a long time, ever since our first meeting" he stop and then smile weakly "Well, don't bothered to think about it. I guess you hate me…" he looked really hurted.

.

"N, No Kanata! I not hate you" Miyu replied quickly, didn't want him to take it all wrong.

.

"Really?" he hope that his ear didn't get any mistake, she just nod her head "So, tell me about your feeling"

.

"I, I don't know Kanata. I do love you but, what about Akira?" finally she spit it out.

.

"Akira? What's wrong with her?" Kanata didn't get what Miyu was talking about.

.

"Hey, how can you say something like that, she was your girlfriend" Miyu was absolutely confused because Kanata was forget about his own girlfriend.

.

"What? Girlfriend? Who?"

.

"Akira"

.

"Akira? Girlfriend of who?"

.

"Ofcourse YOURS baka, who else" She become inpatient "How can you ever forget that?"

.

"Woah, wait a minute missy!" Kanata was really lost in this conversation "When did I and Akira become a couple?"

.

"I don't know exactly but, it's about 2 years ago"

.

"What? When?"

.

"Ow, what happened to you Kanata? Did you just got an amnesia? It was valentine day or maybe white day 2 years ago"

.

"Wait a second, I DIDN'T get any amnesia, and I DIDN'T have any girlfriend, even it's Akira or another girl" Kanata was really confuse about what she was talking about.

.

"But, I saw it with my own eyes!"

.

"You saw what?"

.

"I saw the two of you at valentine day, at the garden near Saionji temple. I heard you say that you'll love it. What's that mean?"

.

"…" silence. Kanata tried to remember about valentine day 2 years ago and about his meeting with Akira. Miyu just stared at him waiting for his explanation. "Ah!" finally Kanata was remember as he blushed a little. Miyu saw that and thought that she was right.

.

"So, you already remember now? She gave you a chocolate and you said 'I'll love it' right?"

.

"No, I mean yes" Kanata scratch his head "Ow, how I said it" Miyu just keep silent yet give him a strange look "Well you see, she DID gave me a chocolate but, we were NOT talking about Her chocolate, we talking about YOURS chocolate"

.

"Huh? Me?" Miyu was totally confused now.

.

"Come on Miyu, you know Akira, right? She'll tease me merciless even if she just arrived or even if it's a valentine day"

.

"I, I don't get it Kanata"

.

"Well, let's just check the flashback then" ( a/n : Kanata sounds like a narrator here. Well, he was MR-I-KNOW-EVERYTHING I guess ^.^ )

.

Flashback ( Kanata POV )

.

_14 February, 2 years ago. Since today was valentine day, I wake up early and get ready to school. When I just about go to school, the bell door rang. I opened it, it's Akira standing there._

_.  
_

"_Hi Kanata, surprise to see me?"_

_.  
_

"_Akira, well, yeah. When did you arrived?"_

_.  
_

"_Just arrived. Did you want to go to school?"_

_.  
_

"_Well, yeah. We can talk while walk to school" so we chat all along to school. Then at that garden we stop a while._

_.  
_

"_Hey Kanata, take this" she suddenly put something wrapped in a beautiful wrapping on my palm._

_.  
_

"_What's this?"_

_.  
_

"_Ofcourse it's a chocolate, it's valentine day today"_

_.  
_

"_Oh, you right, thank you" I accept it with a light smile._

_.  
_

"_Hey, you don't see happy" she stop to think, and suddenly she grin "Ow I know, you just hope you get chocolate from Miyu-chan, don't you?" she start to teasing me._

_.  
_

"_No, it's not that" darn she just hit the point._

_.  
_

"_Hey, you're blushing right now, I think I just hit a jackpot" she laugh happily, seem like she enjoyed it a lot._

_.  
_

"_Come on Akira, you know that her cooked was awful"_

_.  
_

"_You can't lie to me Kanata. So, if she give you chocolate wouldn't you love it?"_

_.  
_

"…_yes, sure I'll love it" then she pat my head._

_.  
_

"_Ow Kanata so sweet, you're red as a ripe tomato" she laugh happily._

_.  
_

"_Come on Akira, I must go to school!"_

_.  
_

"_You just try to running away" she smile widely. Then we walk to school and separated at school's front gate._

_.  
_

End of flashback

.

"…then at school, you know what happened right? Suddenly you mad at me and cried. I don't even know why you be like that"

.

"I thought you and Akira were…"

.

"Well, we DIDN'T" Kanata tried to convince her.

.

"But, at white day I saw the two of you hug each other and Akira was crying at your chest"

.

"Hey, that's because…" Kanata stop a while to think "That's remind me. How about you?"

.

"Me?" Miyu pointed herself "What's about me?"

.

"Didn't you already has a 'darling'?"

.

"What?"

.

"Yeah, I heard it by myself"

.

"Me? Darling? Don't talk nonsense Kanata" Miyu was bewildering.

.

"I won't talk like that if I didn't heard by myself" Kanata was sure about what he heard before.

.

"I don't know what you'd heard. But, I DIDN'T have any'DARLING' or even a boyfriend" it's time for Miyu to lost in a conversation.

.

"It's no use to argued, I think it's time for another flashback" ( a/n : Well, you got what you wanted Mr Saionji ^^ )

.

Another flashback ( Kanata POV )

.

_14 March, 2 years ago, White day. I walked towards Kouzuki residence. When I reached the house gate, I saw a guy seem like 1 or 2 years older than us there, stand at front of your house. Then suddenly you come out._

_.  
_

"_Hey"_

_.  
_

"_Aah, when did you come?" you asked him with a wide smile on your face. When I saw that time, I already had a bad feeling about it._

_.  
_

"_Just arrived, so wanna go to some date?" I'm shock to hear that, I become more shocked when I heard your answer._

_.  
_

"_Yeah, ofcourse darling. I'll change my dress first"_

_.  
_

End of flashback

.

"… as I heard that by myself with my own ears, it's shocked me. I just think to give you a gift in return the valentine chocolate you had given to me, and I planed to tell you about my true feeling. But after I heard that you already had a darling of your own, I just fell… you know, depressed"

.

"…" Miyu just keep silence, listening to Kanata while think about this 'darling' stuff. So, Kanata just go with his talk.

.

"And when I just towards home, Akira greeted me at that garden. I was gloomy back then, she asked me and I told her everything. Then she hug me to soothe me, but she cried instead of me that can't cried myself out" as Kanata finish his story, he looked at Miyu. But the blonde girl just looked down to ground, her body was shake a little. He thought that she was crying.

.

"Miyu, don't cry. I told you to not bothered to think about my feeling, I understand that you already had another choice" Kanata tried to soothe her and about to hug her when she laughed her tongue out.

.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. Ow, Kanata, Ha Ha Ha" Kanata just looked at her with a very confused look at his face. He just don't get why Miyu laugh at him.

.

"It's... it's a most ridiculous thing I ever heard" she said when she can control her laugh, Kanata still confused and frowned a little "You know, that 'darling' thing"

.

"Nande about that?"

.

"That 'darling' actually was a relative of mine, he was my cousin from America"

.

"What? So why did you called him darling then?" he asked curiously.

.

"Well, everyone DID called him that way, 'cause his real name was 'Daren Broadling'. And 'date' here means to walked him around this town" she finished her sentence and start to laugh again.

.

"Ow, what a foolish of me" he said as he slapped his forehead and then joined Miyu in her laugh. Suddenly they become silent, they just looked at each other eyes, the amber and the emerald one.

.

"We just passed 2 years useless because our silly thought" said Miyu.

.

"Yeah, I think our time was stop since white day 2 years ago"

.

"…" silence again. They just looked each other imagine what would they be right now if there isn't something silly like that happened.

.

"Well…" Kanata break the silence "Since today was a white day, I think I should give you a present"

.

"Really?" miyu's eyes shined, she sure like to receive a present "But you don't seem to carry any present right now" she saw Kanata's empty hand.

.

"Well, what you expecting for a 'disaster chocolate 2 years ago'?" Kanata teased her with a smirk.

.

"Ow Kanata, I HATE you when…" Miyu was protesting when suddenly Kanata pulled her closer to him and kiss her small pink lip gently. Miyu was shocked at first, but returned the kiss as well.

.

"That's the present did you like it?" heard that sentence, Miyu just blushed "I thought that you hate me" Kanata teased the blushing blonde girl.

.

Miyu rolled her emerald eyes to think and suddenly put a quick kiss on the brunette's lip "Well, I do hate you, but I love you more" and stick her tongue out. This time was Kanata's turn to blushed.

.

XXXXXXX

.

A/N : Since that year, the Sakura Gathering become a legend at Sakura Gakuen,because the Sakura Gathering had success bring up 2 couples at a row, the first couple was Christine Hanakomachi and Nozomu Hikarigaoka, and the second was Miyu Kouzuki and Kanata Saionji.

.

**-Owari-**

* * *

The story ended here

Please do review after you read this story, XD

Please tell me either you like it or not :)

I'll really appreciate that ^^

Arigatou…

See you At next story

Ja, Gbu…


End file.
